Practice Makes Perfect
by Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: Bella has agreed to marry Edward and he finally agrees to start "practicing" for the wedding night. Rated M: for Lemons ***HIATUS*** On break due to lack of inspiration. Oct 2011.
1. Chapter 1: When I think about you

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**Ch.1: When I think about you...**

_**Rated**_**: M for Lemony-Goodness  
___Synopsis_**_: Bella has agreed to marry Edward, and he finally agrees to start "practicing" for the wedding night.  
Story World: Canon. (aka. Characters are portrayed as they were in the books. No A/H, A/N etc.)_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Twilight and all its' characters are of course property of Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was the middle of the night and I was curled up next to Bella watching her sleep, like I did every night. Sometimes I would lie next to her above the covers so she wouldn't get cold, other times I would simply sit in the rocking chair by the window with my eyes closed listening to her heartbeat. I would miss that after our wedding, after we'd tried having a "_human honeymoon_", after I'd turned her.

I shook my head cursing myself. I had no idea if I would be able to give her what she wanted. The furthest we'd gone were a few passionate kisses. The memory alone made my skin tingle. I ran my nose gently along the nape of her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent. Bella stirred in her sleep and pressed herself closer to me grazing my thigh with her own. The contact made my head spin even more. I felt my cock tensing eagerly in anticipation and held my breath keeping very still to stay in control. If I had been human I would have been blushing worse than Bella did. Thinking about sex with her was all I seemed to do lately. Even the tiniest touch between us set my body on fire.

"_Edward_" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"_I love you_." I whispered back as I planted a kiss on her forehead. I carried on planting kisses on her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. Bella let out a seductive moan and then ground her hips against me, tangling the sheets with her. That's when I smelt her. Bella was wet. The scent drove me wild. Not the way her blood did, but in a way that made me want to trail my lips all over her body.

I started to panic. The throbbing pleasure in my cock was quickly turning to ungratified pain. I was going to have to do something about it. I planted one last kiss back on her forehead and quietly crawled out of bed careful to not disturb Bella and went and sat in her rocking chair. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself down. _Think about something else_. I commanded my mind, but to no avail. Bella had brushing against me, the way she had moaned and the fact that I could smell her wetness was too much. I began rubbing my hand over the bulge in my jeans to relieve some of the pressure. Usually I handled such things in the shower each morning after spending the night with Bella. Rushing quickly home to change my clothes, I would always take a hot shower and think of Bella, as the steam rose from my skin and I ran my hand over myself, satiating my more human desires.

I looked over at the clock on her bedside table. . .

_2:41am_.

There was no way I was going to be able to hold out until morning. I thought about my options. I could go to the bathroom, which was my usual routine, but then if Bella woke up and found me missing she would panic. _No. Not an option_, I decided. _I could take a walk in the forest...but there is the same problem of Bella waking up alone... _ If I was unwilling to leave Bella, I realized that my only solution was to stay right where I was; trapped in Bella's room. I would have to be extra careful not to get caught.

I checked to make sure Charlie was sound asleep down the hall before retrieving the box of tissue from Bella's desk. I paused, looking around her room, trying to figure out where would be the best place to do this. Briefly I thought of crawling in bed next to Bella so that I could smell her, feel the heat emanating from her soft skin... at least it would feel more intimate that way and I would feel less like a pervert. But then I thought better. I should stay a safe distance from her in case I get too carried away. Who knew what would happen with her in the room while I did this. The thought scared me for a moment, but as I watched Bella sleep my body started to ache for her again. The rocking chair would have to do. It was far enough away and I would still be able to look at Bella. I resigned myself and quietly walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

After a few more seconds of hesitation and battling in my mind, I held my breath and undid the button and zipper on my pants. The noise sounded dangerously loud to me, but I knew that it would not wake Bella. I reached down and released my cock, taking one last look at Bella to make sure that she was asleep. God I hated not being able to read her mind! Especially at moments like this.

I wrapped my hand around my cock and started stroking my shaft, up and down, very slowly. The sensation was amazing. Being in the same room with Bella and smelling her wetness was a big turn on. I knew I could probably cum quickly, but I wanted to make it last. I leaned back in the chair letting myself relax a bit. This was by far the closest we'd ever been together and I was grateful that Bella was so oblivious and that I was in control of it. It really was a good way to test my willpower in regards to this part of our relationship.

I gradually let myself enjoy the sensation and started pumping my hand along my shaft more quickly. My cock was now throbbing, begging for release. Pleasure taking over, I was soon loosing rational thought and started thinking about all of the things I wanted to do with Bella. If only it was Bella's hand, or mouth... oh god. I would give anything for her to do that. The thought of Bella's brown eyes looking up at me as she wrapped her lips around my cock made me twitch with anticipation.

I ran my fingers over the tip where my own wetness had formed and used it to coat my head. As I slid my hand back down my cock I thought of the wetness between Bella's legs. I let out a low moan as I imagined having my cock covered in her, thrusting myself inside her, making her moan with pleasure. I wrapped my hand tighter thinking about how tight Bella would be. In reality she was only a few feet away and her body clearly wanted the same thing mine did. I moaned again and gripped the arm of her rocking chair a bit too tightly, leaving fingerprint marks. This was possibly the best and the worst hand job of my life.

I pumped my hand faster, harder against my shaft and let out another low moan. I was getting closer. I let my thoughts wander, dreaming up all of the things I would do with her once she was immortal. Making love to her in our bed, the shower, our meadow... I was so close. I threw my head back as my hips rocked against my hand pounding my cock. I was lost. I thought about what would happen if Bella were with me right now, what she would be doing. The Bella in my imagination would run her fingers through my hair, place her thighs on either side of mine and slowly lower her dripping wet pussy over my cock. We would both moan in unison from the sensation before Bella would start sliding up and down slowly her breath coming in ragged gasps. I would grab her hips and slam her down onto my cock, making her throw her head back in ecstasy, riding my cock harder. The fantasy of Bella straddling me and riding my cock was too much. I was breathing like a mad man and could feel my body starting to shake, so close to release, when suddenly...

"Edward?"

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_Please leave reviews!!! Do you guys want more?_

_Thank you so much!_


	2. Chapter 2: I touch myself

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**Ch.2: I touch myself.**

_**Rated**_**: M for Lemony-Goodness  
**_**Synopsis**_**: Bella has agreed to marry Edward, and he finally agrees to start "practicing" for the wedding night.  
**_**Story World**_**: Canon (aka. Characters are portrayed as they were in the books. No A/H, A/N etc.)  
**_**Disclaimer**_**: Twilight and all its' characters are of course property of Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Ch.1 Recap:_

I pumped my hand faster, harder against my shaft and let out a low moan. I was getting close. I let my thoughts wander, dreaming up all of the things I would do with Bella once she was immortal. Making love to her in our bed, the shower, our meadow... I was so close. I threw my head back as my hips rocked against my hand pounding my cock. I was lost. I thought about what would happen if Bella were with me right now, what she would be doing. The Bella in my imagination would run her fingers through my hair, place her thighs on either side of mine and slowly lower her dripping wet pussy over my cock. We would both moan in unison from the sensation before Bella would start sliding up and down slowly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. I would grab her hips and slam her down onto my cock, making her throw her head back in ecstasy, riding me harder. The fantasy of Bella straddling me and riding my cock was too much. I was breathing like a mad man and could feel my body starting to shake, so close to release, when suddenly...

"Edward?"

* * *

_Ch.2_

I gasped, opening my eyes. Bella was awake, staring at me with an expression I had never seen before. I shot across the room sheathing my cock and stood facing the corner trying to compose myself. I was beyond mortified. _When had she woken up? How much had she seen? She must think I'm a pervert_. Panting and clenching my fists, I tried desperately to slow my erratic breathing. I leaned against the wall panting while pulling my hair out with my hands. The pain in my cock was unbearable. It was almost as distracting as Bella's blood was on that first day.

"Edward?" she called again.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I had been silent for far too long, but I was desperately trying to figure out how to fix the situation. If only I could read her mind!

"I'm so sorry Bella." was all I could say. I stayed facing the wall, too ashamed to face her, my body screaming at me to finish what I had started.

"I'm not." she whispered.

I heard Bella crawl out of bed and walk across her room to me. She ran her hands around my waist and rested her cheek against my back. Bella wasn't helping the situation, but she didn't know that. Her warmth always made my body feel like it was on fire in the best way possible.

She pressed her hands against my waist, turning me to face her, but I still kept my eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest trying to console me, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and pull her in closer to me. Our bodies were so close together now that my cock was pressing against her stomach. This was the first time she'd felt me like this and both of us were painfully aware of it. The silence was excruciating. I was both mortified and exhilarated at the same time and wished more than ever that I knew what she was thinking.

Slowly Bella ran her hands around to my chest and started placing soft kisses against me. I didn't know what to do. I had to open my eyes to see what she was thinking and saw her looking up at me with such love, that I forgot to be embarrassed. I might not know what she was thinking, but I knew she didn't hate me for what had just happened. Slowly as her fingers found their way up into my hair she pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me softly. God help me, I loved this woman too much.

I kissed her back, trying to assure her that I felt the same way. At first Bella kissed me with reassurance but then something shifted. She let go of all her inhibition and was pressing herself into me as hard as she could, rubbing her body up against mine. I hated that I was always the one who had to deny her. I felt so guilty that I kissed her back, wrapping my arms further around her. I hated making her feel unloved, undesired, when that was truly not the case. She started kissing me down my neck, across my chest and back up again. Pressing her body as tightly as she could, I buried my face in her hair and Bella brushed her lips against the howllow of my jaw.

"Finish for me." Bella whispered.

I froze. But before I could say anything she was pressing her lips against mine again. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and I lost control. I kissed her back, letting my tongue battle with hers. I had never kissed her like this and the sensation of her warm wet tongue made me think of the way my cock would feel as it slid inside her. My cock was throbbing harder than ever but I didn't have the willpower to make her stop. This was dangerous, but she felt so good. Her tongue trailing over my bottom lip, the way she was pressed up against me, her breasts rubbing against my chest... I pressed my hands into the small of her back and thrust my hips against her, letting out a low moan.

I froze again. Shocked at what I had just done, but Bella didn't miss a beat. She let out a moan of her own and started thrusting her hips back against me in response. That was all it took. I knew what little willpower I had left was gone and I would do whatever she wanted me to.

I thrust forward again meeting her hips and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist as the other found its' way tangling into her hair. Bella was kissing me with such fever and grinding her hips against my cock so hard that I thought I might cum right then. I gasped for breath, trying to clear my head. I wanted her so much. To tear off her clothes and expose her breasts; to kiss them and run my lips over her hard nipples and hear her moan with pleasure; to take off her panties and bury my face between her gorgeous legs and taste her; to make her cum with me inside her. I wanted to make her feel as good as she made me feel. I wanted to be with her in every way possible. I trailed my lips over her neck as I dug my fingers into her soft flesh and thrust into her. Bella let out a sharp gasp that I didn't recognize and I froze again, panicking. I knew I'd hurt her, but I was afraid how much. I tried to think about how much pressure I'd used and couldn't remember clearly.

"Did I hurt you?" I managed to finally ask. I closed my eyes again, terrified of what her answer would be.

"No Edward. No. It was nothing I can't handle." I released my grip on her, berating myself for ever letting things get this far.

"Edward? I really am okay. More than okay." she reassured me with another hug, careful to keep her hips away from mine so I wouldn't get the wrong idea.

I reached down and lifted up her chin with one hand, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Bella kissed me back and took my hand as she started walking back towards her bed, her hips swaying in the most seductive way.

"Bella... No."

"What?" she asked innocently, but the look in her eyes gave her away.

"Bella...we have to stop." I said as I tried to muster my willpower.

"We are stopping." she said as she let my hand drop leaving me standing in the middle of her room. "I'm not asking for anything that wasn't already happening before. What if I hadn't said anything...? " she asked as she slid back into her bed.

"Bella..."

"Edward" Bella said seductively as she trailed her fingertips across the top of her breasts "... I want you to finish for me." Suddenly my angel had turned into something I had only dreamed about. I couldn't take my eyes off her and she knew it. She bit her lip nervously as she ran one hand further down her body, leaving the other trailing lines along the curves of her breasts. Closing her eyes, Bella slid her hand down between her legs and let out a gasp.

I couldn't believe what I was happening. Bella was letting me watch her. She threw hear head back and let out a moan as her fingers ran over her clit. As her hand pressed down her other hand started cupping and teasing her breasts; roughly grabbing one in her hand and then tweaking the nipple before moving to the other.

I realized I'd stopped breathing and suddenly inhaled. Big mistake. Bella was wetter than ever and her scent made me so hard that it physically hurt. I took another breath and sat back down in the rocking chair unzipping my pants.

At the sound of my zipper, Bella seemed to come out of her daze and realized what she was doing. She seemed surprised, unaware that her plan would work so well.

The idea of Bella touching herself with me was the only way I could justify what we were about to do. If we were going to take baby steps towards our wedding night, this would definitely qualify as the first in my books. I took another self-reassuring breath and said "I'll only do this if you do to Bella."

She nodded at me just once, blushing a beautiful shade of scarlet. Keeping my eyes on her I took a deep breath, reached down and pulled out my cock. Bella suppressed a moan biting her lip. I started stroking my cock and watched as Bella slid her own hand back down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Staring into her eyes as we were touching ourselves made me feel closer to her than ever.

I tightened my grip and pumped my cock in rhythm with Bella movements. Letting out another moan Bella threw her head back and let her hand go wild. "Edward" she called out as her feet dug into the bed and her hips started to rock against her hand.

"Bella" I panted.

She moaned in response as she ran her hands over her body. It took all my restraint not to get up, walk over to Bella and tear her clothes off. I wanted nothing more than to be inside her. My breathing was ragged and I knew I was close to cumming. I could barely form coherent words to tell Bella what I wanted.

"Bella" I said more insistently, trying to call her out of her rapture. "Look at me Bella."

She lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes heavy with lust.

"I want you to cum with me Bella."

She let out a loud moan and started rubbing her clit even harder.

"Shhh love."

Bella tried to stifle her moans by biting down on her lip again which only made _me_ moan louder.

"I'm going to cum" was all I was able to say before I finally gave over fully to what my cock was aching for. I ran my hand ferociously over it, pounding, tugging, and ramming my hips into the air as I stared at Bella. She was rocking her hips against her hand in rhythm with my thrusts as her other hand suddenly reached out and gripped at the sheets beside her. I let out a long low moan as I fell over the edge and my body began to shake. Bella's eyes were transfixed on my as she watched me cum for her. I couldn't help but do the same and watched as Bella followed me over the edge. She screamed out my name as her body trembled with the force of her orgasm as my cock pulsed spraying cum over my hand. Gasping for breath I squeezed my shaft once more slowly up and down before collapsing into Bella's rocking chair completely spent.

We stayed like that, panting for awhile, which I was completely fine with. I was revelling in the joy my body felt and the fact that Bella and I had at least been able to do this without me killing her.

"Edward?"

I tried to find my voice, but all I could manage was a weak sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I finally managed. I reached over and took a couple of tissues from the box and proceeded to clean myself off.

"Edward?"

I softly grinned at her wondering what she could possibly want.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think you could hold me until I fall asleep again?"

"Of course sweetheart. Anything."

Bella curled herself into bed as I walked over and slipped in behind her. She sighed as I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her, settling in to watch her sleep. Soon Bella was asleep peacefully in my arms and I had never been happier in my entire existence.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Okay, so I have **LOTS** more content to go, but I'm eager for reviews! So if you have made it this far, and want more... _please, Please, **PLEASE**_ leave me a **REVIEW**!!!

Graciously yours,

-EB


	3. Chapter 3: We need to talk

****************

Practice Makes Perfect

****************

**Ch.3: We need to talk.**

_Rated_: M for Lemony-Goodness  
_Synopsis_: Bella has agreed to marry Edward, and he finally agrees to start "practising" for the wedding night.  
_Story World_: Canon (aka. Characters are portrayed as they were in the books. No A/H, A/N etc.)  
_Disclaimer_: Twilight and all its' characters are of course, property of the great Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Sorry for the HUGE delay in posting! I kept trying to make this chapter as lemony as the last two, but it just wasn't happening, so here is a PG chapter for now.

If you have any requests etc just say the world and i'll see what I can do!

Enjoy, and as always, thank you so much for reading!

-EB

* * *

**BPOV**

"We need to talk."

Oh great. Conversations never end well when they start with this phrase. Edward had finally let his guard down enough for us to get, well, "physical", and now he's ruining my blissful morning with "we need to talk". It really was a dream after all. Edward let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, Bella. The way you furrow your brow when you're thinking is adorable. You have no idea." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah... can we please just get this "we need to talk" talk over with."

Edward sat up in my bed and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"It's not what you think Bella."

"Oh really? This isn't the "we shouldn't have done that last night" speech?" I said sarcastically into Edwards chest. I was so hurt I couldn't even look at him. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life, and here he was about to tell me that it was a mistake.

"Okay, maybe it's partially that talk Bella. But not entirely."

"Okay Edward, what exactly is this conversation going to be about."

"Protecting you, of course."

"Just my luck, and let me guess, this "protecting me" means no repeat incidences like last night right?"

Edward furrowed his brow, "Not exactly. I just want to make sure that we take the right precautions. You have no idea how much I wanted you last night. I've never done anything even remotely like that with anyone Bella, and it was very risky."

"Edward, nothing happened. Don't you get it? We were fine! Both of us! You can handle yourself you just have to have a little faith."

Edward smiled. "I guess you may be right on that front. But I would like to set a few ground rules."

"Blah. Ground rules, let me guess. No touching?" I pulled away from Edward to demonstrate my point and he let me go. If he'd wanted to keep me pinned to his chest I'm sure he could have.

Edward stayed silent.

"Fine." I said a little more harshly that I'd intended. "No touching, no french kissing, no clothing removed whatsoever. We'll just keep pretending that we are still only two weeks into this... well... whatever this is..."

"Isabella Marie Swan" Edward whispered into my ear. He'd snuck up behind me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me again and began kissing his way down my neck. "What exactly is _this_ to you?"

I turned around trying to read Edwards' expression. It was one of pure smugness. He knew full well that I would be embarrassed, and he did love to see me blush. I open and shut my mouth repeatedly trying to find a witty come-back to put him in his place. But instead I settled for shoving him back against the pillows. This plan also backfired since Edwards arms were still wrapped around me and I fell over on top of him as well. Edward chuckled at my efforts.

"I suppose this is easy for you is it?"

"Yes" Edward stated simply as he looked into my eyes and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Then what is _this_ to you?" I asked, not able to make eye contact for fear of blushing even more than I already was.

"Simple" Edward said , "_This_ is everything to me. You, Bella, are the single most important thing in my life, and I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if that means protecting you from myself."

"You don't have to protect me from yourself Edward. I think we proved that last night."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Last night was..."

"Amazing." Edward filled in for me. I blushed and nodded. But no matter how amazing it had been I was deeply hurt that it was a one time deal. I kept thinking of all the things we hadn't done yet and how much further we could go to prepare for our wedding night. I wasn't wanting to go all the way just yet, but some practice certainly would help our chances come the wedding night. I sighed as I tried to weigh out our chances of fulfilling my end of the compromise.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Sorry, I must have been daydreaming." I shook my head, frowning. How long had I been lost in thought? It was a good thing that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"I guessed that much. What were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing important Edward, clearly."

"What makes you say that Bella?"

"Because you've made it perfectly clear that what I'm thinking about isn't even remotely in the realm of possibility anymore."

"And what might that be?"

"What we're talking about not doing ever again. About anything along the lines of last night. Isn't that what we're talking about?" I was definitely pouting now.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Edward said coyly.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Then what are we talking about Edward, because I'm really..."

But before I could finish my sentence Edward was kissing me passionately, pinning me beneath him on the bed. It took me a second to reciprocate since he caught me so off guard. He ran his hands up through my hair, pressing his body against mine in a way he had never done until last night, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"I'm talking about setting a few ground rules before we move forward." he whispered in my ear before placing slow soft kisses down my neck and back up again. He paused and placed one chaste kiss on my lips before sitting back up, leaving me panting on the bed in utter confusion.

"Okay." I stammered. "So what are these "ground rules"?"

"Rule number one." Edward said as he pulled me up so I was sitting with him. "If I ever hurt you, Ever, you tell me immediately."

"Okay, done. I promise to tell you the second you hurt me... which you won't." Edward gave me a look. "I said I promise."

"Okay, rule number two: no sex. No matter how much we may want to. There may be times when you'll have to be the one to stop us Bella, and I need to know that I can count on you to be the stronger of the two of us if the situaion should arise."

I raised my eyebrows at this, but Edward was dead serious still. This rule bothered me more than the first, but I bit my lip and nodded my head in agreement.

"That's it." Edward stated.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I still don't want to rush into things, but those are my two conditions if we are to even considering moving forward. What are your conditions?"

"Ummm... can I veto rule number two?"

Edward chuckled "No Bella, sorry. That one's a deal breaker."

"Alright, then how about, you can't beat yourself up about anything that might happen if I say so. If I say I'm not hurt, then I need you to trust me on that, even if you don't trust yourself."

Edward sighed as his lip curled up forming a half smile. "You know me better than you give yourself credit for Bella. But alright, I agree."

I smiled to myself. "So..."

"So." Edward repeated slowly as he lowered us back down to the bed, dazzling me as he did so. For a second I could swear I was the one who was reading his mind. He pressed his lips against mine slowly and seductively, careful to keep his full weight off me by propping himself up on his arms.

I wound my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me, and for once Edward didn't pull away. He let me pull him down on top of me as I pressed us closer together. Edwards lips left mine and I knotted my fingers in his hair as he began trailing down towards my collar bone placing soft slow kisses down my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tighter as he let his nose graze my throat and took a deep breath.

We stayed like that for some time. Edward lying on top of me with his arms wrapped around me, taking in the scent of my blood. I could have stayed like that forever, but suddenly Edward looked up at me and kissed my passionately.

"Charlie is on his way upstairs, I'll be back to pick you up in half an hour."

Perfect timing Charlie. "Don't be late." I said as I watched Edward step over the window sill.

"Never." Edward whispered giving me one last fleeting look before jumping out of the window just as Charlies' footsteps stopped outside my door.

"You up yet Bella? You're going to be late."

"I'm up dad. I'll be down in a few." I needed a couple of minutes to compose myself and to process what had just happened. Did Edward just agree to what I think he agreed to?

I knew one thing. I couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

_(If you want more to read, then leaving a review is definitely the way to do it! They totally inspire me to write more!)_


	4. Chapter 4: Lying here with you

Practice Makes Perfect

Ch.4: Lying here with you

_Rated_: M for Lemons  
_Synopsis_: Bella has agreed to marry Edward, and he finally agrees to start "practising" for the wedding night.  
_Story World_: Canon (aka. Characters are portrayed as they were in the books. No A/H, A/N etc.)  
_Disclaimer_: Twilight and all its' characters are of course property of Stephanie Meyers.

Thank you to everyone who has left me a review!  
Please forgive any spelling/gramatical errors in this next chapter. I was in such a rush to get it up, I haven't had a chance to proof-read it yet... (my Highschool english teachers are shuddering right now...)

Let me know what you think!

As always, thank you for reading!

-EB

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I kept staring at each other awkwardly all day at school. After last nights adventures I really didn't know what was going to happen later on tonight, but my imagination certainly had other ideas. I was blushing like mad all day, and Edward couldn't contain his amusement. In biology class he put his hand on my knee and my heart tripped so badly that Mr. Banner asked Edward to share the joke with the whole class. Somehow he smooth talked his way out of it of course. Which usually I would have been jealous of, but I was just glad that nobody was given long enough to stare at me and notice how red I was. Not to mention how badly my pupils were dilated. Hopefully this day wouldn't drag on any longer than it already had.

Edward drove me home in silence, holding my hand and tracing small circles with his thumb on my palm. Even that was enough to drive me crazy. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat and tried to calm down my thoughts.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yes. Why?" I said between breaths.

"Because you keep forgetting to breath. Is it possible there is something so distracting that it's making you forget how?" Edward said with a smirk.

I blushed for the billionth time today and continued to look out the window, ignoring his line of questioning. He stopped the car outside my house and walked around at a human pace to open my door for me. But instead of standing aside and letting me out, Edward was suddenly on top of me, his lips pressing urgently against my own as he reclined my seat back until he was laying on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me with all my strength. The one good thing about having a vampire boyfriend is that you can never be too rough. As I trailed my nails down his back he paused before grinding his hips against mine and letting out a low moan.

"Oh god, Edward" I gasped as I rocked my hips back against his.

"You have no idea how good you feel, Bella. How amazing you smell."

I pulled Edwards face down to my neck to the spot I knew he liked and arched my body up against his, tilting my head to the side to give him better access. Edward kissed my neck slowly and relaxed on top of me, cradling me in his arms.

"Not here love..." he whispered into my neck as he ran on hand through my hair and one hand down my side to my hip and trailing his fingers along the edge of my jeans. "...here."

I didn't know whether I was extremely turned on, or extremely embarrassed. (okay the extremely turned on part was obvious, apparently, but then again so was Edward's arousal.) Luckily I didn't have to form any kind of response. Edward kissed me passionately before crawling back out of the car and offering me his hand. We walked slowly up the front steps and I struggled with the key in the front door.

Still in silence we walked up to my room, Edward trailing behind me. I dropped my book bag by my desk and went to the washroom to splash some cold water on my face. When I came back Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed in his usual statue pose. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him straddling his thighs and nuzzling my nose against the crook of his neck. Slowly I started kissing his neck, trailing my lips up to his jaw and pack down again. Edward shuffled back on the bed, dragging me with him and brought my lips up to meet his.

He let his tongue trail along by bottom lip and ran his hands up under the back of my shirt. I shivered involuntarily at his touch, but still pressed myself closer to him. I wrapped my legs around him and we found the same rhythm we had in the car. I could feel Edwards' hardness pressing against my centre and it felt amazing.

Too amazing. I started gasping, running my hands over his body, placing kisses desperately on whatever part of his body I could find. His jaw, his neck, his chest. Edward thrust against me and I ground back, moaning his name against his neck.

"No sex" Edward said between thrusts, more to himself than to me. "No sex, no sex, no sex..."

He ground against me harder, moaning my name. I arched back against him with each thrust tangling my fingers in his hair as I pulled him in to kiss me. He plunged his tongue into my mouth in rhythm to his thrusts. I had no idea what I was doing, but my body had a mind of its own. I may have touched myself before, but it had never been anything like this. The perfect rhythm as we met each others thrust was more perfect than anything I had ever imagined. Edward pressing himself against me as I arched back against him, our bodies molding together in perfect unison.

Edward broke off our kiss suddenly, holding his body very still and letting out a tortured groan.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to stop." Edward said trying to catch his breath.

I let out a frustrated moan but nodded my head in agreement. I brought my hands down and covered my face as I took slow deliberate breaths trying to gain composure. Edward and I were silent for a moment before he gingerly brought my hands down and kissed me tenderly.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean for it to get like that so quickly."

"Don't apologize. That was... more than amazing. I'm definitely not complaining." I said staring up into his godlike face.

Edward kissed me again grinning, his breath still coming in ragged gasps. We slowly relaxed untangling ourselves from each other and lay breathing next to each other holding hands. With my warm hand interlaced in his cool one we lay there until our breaths were in sync.

*to be continued...*

* * *

If you've gotten this far...** Please leave a review!**

Next chapter should be even juicier! And the more review I get the faster i'll write it!


End file.
